


'till my body's on fire

by southsidewrites



Series: Southside Werewolves Anthology [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Love, Nipple Clamps, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, bound and gagged, but the werewolves aren't relevant to the smut, or the plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: “Fuck you like I mean it?” he mused.  As he twisted a lock of her hair around his fingertips, his expression shifted.  His lips curved into a familiar smirk that made Cordelia’s heart thud in her chest. “What’s that supposed to mean, beautiful?”“Whatever you want,” she whispered, pressing her lips into his. “I don’t even care.  Just open the drawer and grab whatever you’re in the mood for.” She pressed a slow kiss into his lips before trailing light kisses down his neck. “I’ll do whatever you tell me to, Malachai.”-In the months since Malachai's first change, he's been on edge, terrified that he might hurt Cordelia again.  Now that she's healed, though, she's getting really sick of their increasingly vanilla sex life.  When she decides to take things into her own hands, Malachai makes sure to remind her who's in charge.





	'till my body's on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking this fic out! This fic is a part of my Southside Werewolves Anthology, which means it's a Twilight-eqsue AU. While this fic can absolutely be read as a standalone, _My Sweetest Downfall_ provides context for Malachai and Cordelia's relationship if you're interested.
> 
> Enjoy!

>

Cordelia slumped into the living room, dropping onto the couch with a yawn. All the guys had been there for hours after Malachai mandated some sort of pack-wide training. She didn’t know all the details, but she did know that it was going to take a monumental amount of grocery shopping to refill the fridge. “The dishes are _finally_ done,” she said, kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

“And the floor’s swept,” Malachai added tucking the broom back in the closet before walking into the living room to join her. “And the laundry started. So, I _think_ that means everything’s done?” He gave her a hopeful look, not daring to sit down until she confirmed.

“Excellent.” Cordelia’s lips curved into a grin, and she snuggled back into the couch, gesturing for him to sit with her. “Now, get over here and relax for a second.”

Laughing, he sat down, leaning in for a quick kiss. He cupped her jaw, relaxing into her touch as he settled into the couch. After a moment, he reluctantly pulled back for a breath. “As much as I love having them all over, I’d love it a lot more if they made less of a mess. Not to mention, those damn kids are going to eat us out of house and home.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Says the man who eats just as much as them, if not more.” She snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist with a yawn. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Cute?” he asked, his jaw dropping in shock. “Babe, I am _adorable_.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure you are,” she teased, tickling his side mischievously. “The most adorable badass wolf boyfriend a girl could ask for.”

Malachai squirmed away from her hand, grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto his lap for another kiss. “And you may be annoying, but you’re still the most adorable badass girlfriend a guy could ask for.” He kissed her lightly on the forehead, pulling back to rest his forehead on hers as his eyes drifted shut.

As he held her face, he ran his thumb tenderly across the rough scars. They were mostly healed now, as healed as they were going to be, at least. The doctor said they would still get lighter and that they may even get a little smoother. They all knew that they’d always be obvious, though—a series of long, jagged lines that ran from her left temple, across her cheek, all the way to her chin. Her hair would always grow a little strange there, her one eye would always slant a little more than the other, and her smile would never be even again.

Malachai breathed deeply, trying to force the image of her bloody, terrified face from his mind. Instead, he focused on her smile, the smile he still loved so much. He focused on the way she still looked at him with so much love in her eyes. No matter what anyone else thought, she would always be the most beautiful woman in the world. “I love you, Cordelia Malcolm,” he whispered, “and I am so insanely lucky to have you.”

“I know,” she mused, running his hand down his cheek, holding his chin to force him to look up at her. “And I’m so lucky to have you.” Slowly, she kissed him, parting his lips to draw him in deeper. She shifted her legs underneath her, straddling him so that she could lean in close.

Malachai moaned into her lips, his fingertips digging tightly into her hips. “Cor,” he breathed. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“If you’re thinking we should move to the bedroom, then yes.” She grinned, running her hand through his messy curls to fix her brown eyes on his. Her voice was low and soft as she rocked her hips lightly into his. “I want you so bad right now, Chai.”

He bit back a moan, kissing her quickly before wrapping his arms around her waist to pick her up. “That’s exactly what I like to hear.”

Cordelia laughed, wrapping her legs around Malachai’s waist as he carried her down the hallway. While he had always been able to pick her up easily, she may as well have weighed nothing since he started changing. It was one of her favorite things about Malachai being a werewolf—he was stronger than ever, but still just as gentle. Ever since the day he’d lost control and hurt her, he’d never come anywhere close to losing control again, never so much as raised his voice or held her too tightly. If anything, he was gentler now, aware of his every move and just how much power was behind it.

She never once questioned her decision to forgive him.

Malachai set her on the bed, kicking the door shut behind him for an added layer of defense in case anyone decided to drop by unannounced. In an instant, he was on top of her, kissing his way down her neck as his hands crept teasingly up her shirt. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathed, punctuating each word with a soft kiss. “So. Fucking. Beautiful.”

She sighed, gripping his hair and tugging him gently away from her. Her heart was shuddering in her chest, and she wanted nothing more than to keep going, but there was something that she had to say first. “Hey, Malachai, can we—” She cut off with a sigh, squeezing her eyes shut. “Can we talk first?”

His eyes flashed with concern, and he nodded sharply as he sat up, pulling her up with him. “Of course, love, what’s going on?”

“Chill, Malachai.” She could hear the panic in his voice, the ever-present fear that he had hurt her bubbling to the surface. Managing a soft smile, she took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why do you have that look on your face like you’d rather jump off a cliff than have this conversation?” he asked, biting his lip anxiously.

She laughed before sinking back onto the pillows with a groan. “Am I really that easy to read?”

“To me, you are,” he leaned down on his elbow to lay next to her. Brushing a lock of hair off her face, he met her gaze. “Now, tell me what’s up, because it’s clearly eating away at you.”

After a long pause, she finally nodded. “Alright, okay.” She sat up, pulling him with her so that they were eye to eye. Anxiously, she bit her lower lip before managing to get the words out. “You’ve been different since the accident, Malachai.”

His face dropped, and she could practically hear the sound of him deflating. Malachai hated talking about it, hated the reminder that he’d left her scarred for life. After a shaky breath, though, he managed to look back up at her. “In what way?”

“In bed, Chai,” she said plainly, too tired to try to soften the blow. “And I understood why you were being so gentle with me when I was still healing, but my face is fine now. The stitches are out, and it’s as healed as it’s ever going to be. I’ve been cleared to go about normal life activities for weeks.” The words were spilling out in a rush, the dam bursting as she let out the thoughts she’d been holding in for weeks. “You’re still treating me like I’m a porcelain doll, though, and it’s starting to drive me insane. I miss you, Malachai. I miss _us.”_

“I don’t want to hurt you, Cordelia.” His voice was soft, almost desperate sounding, and he reached for her face, cupping her uninjured cheek as he held her gaze. “I _can’t_ hurt you again.”

“And you won’t,” she replied firmly, startling him with the force behind her words. “You’ve _never_ hurt me in bed, despite us doing a whole lot of legitimately dangerous things. Hell, if anything, you’ve always been the one to be overly-cautious. Remember when we first started experimenting and you would check in like every three seconds to make sure I was still okay? Even _after_ I burnt you with that wax? I hurt _you_, and somehow you were still the one asking if I was okay.”

He rolled his eyes, gripping the back of his neck as he brushed off the comment. “That was before the change, though. Nothing terrible would happen if I lost control back then.”

Cordelia scoffed, her eyebrows raising skeptically. “Nothing terrible would happen? You do see how much bigger than me you are, right? You damn well could have hurt me when you had me tied to the bed then, and you still could. You may turn into a wolf now, but you haven’t changed, Malachai.” She paused, huffing with annoyance. “You’re not a different person, and quite frankly, all this absurdly gentle sex just isn’t cutting it anymore.”

Shifting slightly, Malachai chuckled, running his hand through his hair. “I kind of miss our normal sex, too,” he admitted, barely looking up from his lap to smile at her.

“See, thank you!” She sat up on her knees excitedly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Come on, babe. We used to have really fucking good sex, and I seriously just need you to snap out of this and fuck me like you mean it.”

“Fuck you like I mean it?” he mused. As he twisted a lock of her hair around his fingertips, his expression shifted. His lips curved into a familiar smirk that made Cordelia’s heart thud in her chest. “What’s that supposed to mean, beautiful?”

“Whatever you want,” she whispered, pressing her lips into his. “I don’t even care. Just open the drawer and grab whatever you’re in the mood for.” She pressed a slow kiss into his lips before trailing light kisses down his neck. “I’ll do whatever you tell me to, Malachai.”

Malachai shuddered, his grip on her hips tightening as his shoulders tensed. “Oh, I _really_ like the sound of that.” Abruptly, he pushed her back onto the bed. Then, his smile softened and he kissed her forehead, sitting back on his knees as he watched her closely. “Safe word?”

“I haven’t forgotten it, Chai,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “It’s only been a few months.”

“Safe word, or that drawer is staying firmly shut,” he repeated, the charming smile fading from his face.

“Fine,” she drawled, leaning forward to run her hand down his chest to the buckle of his belt. She fingered it absentmindedly, somehow refraining from rolling her eyes again. “Pterodactyl.”

He grinned, biting back a laugh. “Good. Thank you.” He grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from him as his expression shifted back. “Now, I’m going to go grab some things, and you better be naked when I get back.”

“Yes sir,” she teased, reaching for the hem of her shirt and lifting it up over her head.

Malachai rolled his eyes and he climbed off the bed and walked over to the dresser. “That smart mouth’s going to get you in trouble, Cordelia,” he warned as he crouched to open one of the bottom drawers of the dresser. 

From her spot on the bed, Cordelia tried to watch, curious what Malachai would pick, but he was blocking her view. So, she got to work unbuttoning her jeans, not quite in the mood to push Malachai to the limit just yet. He was still rustling around in the drawer, and the suspense was killing her. She bit her lip, pressing her legs together as her hand drifted below the waistband of her panties. Slowly, she slid her fingers up and down her slit, biting back a soft moan as she brushed her clit.

When Malachai turned around, he couldn’t help but smirk. “Don’t tell me you’re touching yourself, babe?” He dropped the pile of toys on the corner of the bed and crawled toward her. Gripping her wrist tightly, he leaned in close, his lips nearly touching her ear. “That’s my job.”

Cordelia whimpered, pulling her fingers away from her core. She looked up at him, pouting slightly as she batted her eyelashes. “I was getting impatient, babe.”

“Well now you’re going to have to wait even longer,” he growled, running his hands down her shoulders to slide off her bra straps. “On your knees, baby.”

Nodding, Cordelia slid off the bed, grabbing a pillow to kneel on. Malachai leaned against the side of the bed, tugging off his t-shirt as she got settled. He still had his pants on, so he crossed his arms, giving her an expectant look. “C’mon, beautiful, you know what to do.”

Wordlessly, Cordelia leaned in close, running her hands down his abs until she reached his belt buckle. She made quick work of it, unbuckling the belt and undoing his jeans with practiced ease. His jeans were next, and she pulled them off quickly, letting him kick them off the rest of the way as she returned her attention to his abs. Lightly, she kissed along the smooth curves of muscle, letting one of her hands drift lower to palm his hardening cock through his boxers.

Malachai ran his fingers through her hair, pulling it back to hold it away from her face. “That’s it, baby,” me murmured, his eyes drifting shut. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

Smirking, she pulled her lips off his abdomen with a pop, noticing the little dark mark she had left behind. Keeping her eyes on him, she tugged off his boxers, wrapping her hand around his thick cock as it came free. His skin was hot against hers, and he sucked in a rough breath as she teased her thumb over the head of his cock. Cordelia licked her lips, gently stroking his length as she lowered her mouth to him.

Malachai cursed loudly as she took the head of his cock in her mouth, starting slow as she adjusted to his size. He pressed gently on the back of her head, urging her to take him deeper. Cordelia hummed around him, letting her eyes drift shut as she hollowed her cheeks, taking him as deep as she could. She clutched his thighs, holding herself upright as she swallowed, fighting her gag reflex.

“You’re so fucking good at that,” Malachai murmured, running his hand through her hair to hold it off her face. “Such a good girl taking my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Cordelia moaned, pressing her legs together in a desperate attempt to get some friction. Her lacy black panties were soaked through, but no matter how hard she pressed her legs together, she couldn’t find any relief.

Malachai smirked when he saw her squirming. “Are you really going to get off before I even fuck you?” He chuckled, gently pulling her head back off his cock so she could answer.

Cordelia looked up at him, licking her lips as she caught her breath. Then, she looked up at him with wide eyes before smirking mischievously. “Maybe if you’d get me off, I wouldn’t have to.”

His eyebrows rose, and Malachai couldn’t help but laugh darkly. “I told you that smart fucking mouth was going to get you in trouble, Cordelia.” His expression darkened, and he yanked her to her feet. “On the bed, now. And if you want to keep that bra and panties, you better get them off.”

Cordelia’s body flushed with heat as she scrambled onto the bed, tossing the undergarments aside as fast as she could. Malachai had definitely ripped more than a few of her favorite pairs of panties, and she didn’t want to sacrifice another. She leaned back on the pillows, her heart racing excitedly. 

“Hands up,” he ordered, grabbing the pair of black leather cuffs from the foot of the bed.

Cordelia obeyed, lifting her hands into position and arching her back toward him. She batted her eyelashes at him, smiling sweetly.

Malachai grinned, setting down the cuffs above her head and leaning in close for a heated kiss. He ran his hand up her body, sending shivers down her spine. His thumb brushed over her nipple, and he pinched it hard. “Trying to show off for me, Cordelia?” he asked, his breath hot against her throat. “Remind me how much I love that hot little body?” His hand trailed up her collarbone to her throat, gripping just tight enough to hold her down on the bed.

“Malachai,” she whined, wiggling underneath him, desperate for more contact. “Please, babe.” Her hands dropped from the headboard, but just before she reached him, he pulled back.

“Hands up,” he repeated, his voice low and dark. “And I don’t want to have to tell you again.”

She returned her hands to the headboard, clinging to the wooden frame in an attempt to keep them still. Malachai’s hands were back on her ribcage, his fingertips digging in hard enough to make her squirm. He started dragging them upwards, lowering his mouth to her nipple to suck hard. His teeth grazed across her breast, nipping at the soft skin and earning whiny moans.

“Fuck, Malachai,” she moaned, her head tipping back as she arched into him. His cock was pressing into her stomach, and the heat between her legs was getting uncontrollable. He hadn’t even touched her yet, and she was already dripping, desperately trying to buck against him for even a little friction.

“You’re so fucking needy,” he mused with a smirk, dragging his tongue along the shell of her ear. “Is your pussy already soaked for me, Cordelia? Are you already desperate for me to fuck you?”

“Yes, Malachai,” she breathed. “I need you to fuck me so bad. Please, babe.”

He grinned, giving her breast a quick squeeze before grabbing the black leather cuffs from above her head. Expertly, he attached her wrists to the headboard, stretching them just far enough apart that she wouldn’t be able to do anything but squirm. Then, he dragged his hands back down her arms, his fingertips light and teasing against her skin. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Cordelia,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses into her neck. “You ready for me to fuck you?”

“Please,” she gasped, her shoulders stretching as she yanked at the cuffs. “Please fuck me, Malachai.”

“Not quite yet,” he replied, punctuating each word with a nip at her neck. “You still need to pay for your smart mouth.”

Cordelia groaned, sinking weakly into the bed as he pulled back to grab another toy from the pile. When she saw the shiny, silver chain swinging from his fingertips, Cordelia nearly choked with anticipation. “Fuck, Malachai.”

He grinned devilishly, crawling back on top of her to capture her lips in a rough kiss. Malachai flicked his thumbs over her peaked nipples, kneading the soft flesh. “God, you look so fucking perfect,” he murmured, rolling one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “I can’t wait to see you coming all over my cock.”

Cordelia let out a breathy moan, her back arching into his touch. Her nipples were already sore from his ministrations, and she could only imagine how painful the clamps would be. Choking back a moan, she looked down at the chain in his hand, trying to figure out which clamps he had picked.

“Look at me,” he ordered, his voice low. “I want to see your face when I put these on.”

Cordelia locked eyes with him, catching her lower lip between her teeth. Malachai was kneeling between her legs, forcing them apart, and the anticipation was driving her crazy. Slowly, he rolled her nipple between her fingers as he dragged the chain over her stomach. She gasped, the metal cool against her skin. She cried out when the shockingly cold clamp touched her nipple. Then, he squeezed the clamp shut, and she nearly screamed, pain searing through her.

“Good?” Malachai asked softly, brushing her hair off her face.

“Mhm,” she managed, breathing slowly as the pain leveled out. “Good.”

“Okay.” He kissed her gently, his lips soft against hers, and then he moved to her other nipple, repeating the process.

Again, she gasped when the cool metal hit her skin, choking out moans as he put on the clamp. Malachai ran his fingertip down her chest, tracing little circles as he worked his way down to where the chain rested against her abdomen. He caught his finger on it, tugging sharply. “Fuck!” Cordelia cursed, jerking forward. “Jesus Christ, Malachai.”

He smirked, pushing her back onto the bed. “I bet you’ll think twice about talking back now, won’t you?”

“Yes, Malachai,” she said softly, squeezing her legs around his waist. “Does that mean you’ll fuck me now?”

Laughing, he shook his head. “Not yet, baby.” Lightly, he dragged his fingers up her slit, letting out a low moan when he felt her. “Damn, babe, you’re so fucking wet.”

Cordelia gasped as he brushed her clit, bucking her hips. “Malachai, just fuck me already,” she repeated. “You’re being such a fucking tease.”

“I’ll tease you all I want, baby,” he said, pressing his thumb hard into her clit.

She gasped, her chest heaving. The movement shifted the weight of the chain connecting the clamps, and she winced as they tugged painfully, every nerve in her body feeling like it was on fire. “Please, Malachai.”

He pulled his hand away from her clit, slapping her thigh lightly. “Spread your legs.”

She complied quickly, spreading her legs as wide as she could. Malachai reached for the other set of cuffs, stretching her legs even further apart to secure her ankles to the foot of the bed.

“That’s it,” he cooed, dragging his fingertips tantalizingly up the inside of her thighs. He was taking his time, licking his lips as he admired her. With one hand, he gripped his cock, stroking it a few times as he took it all in. “All spread out and dripping for me. You ready for my cock, baby? Think you’ve earned it yet?”

“Malachai,” she whined, wiggling her legs in a futile attempt to press them together. “Just get on with it already.”

“Are you trying to tell me what to do?” he drawled, his lips curving into a dark grin. He gripped her thighs tightly, kneading her tense muscles. “I thought we talked about that, Cor. _I’m_ the one in charge here.” He dragged a fingertip along the curve of the nipple clamp chain, touching it without pulling. “And I’m tired of being told what to do.”

“That doesn’t mean you need to be such a fucking tease,” she retorted, writhing uncomfortably as he fingered the chain. Her entire body was searing with heat, from the pinpricks of pain radiating from the clamps to the tenseness of her limbs held in place by the cuffs. She was stretched just past what was comfortable, just far enough that she couldn’t seem to force herself to lie still. It was just where Malachai wanted her—needy, dripping, and completely at his mercy.

He ground his thigh against her sensitive core, chuckling when she bucked desperately against him. “You know, I wasn’t planning on doing this, love,” he said, climbing off the bed and walking back to the drawer. “But I don’t think those clamps are doing quite enough to keep you from trying to tell me what to do.”

She craned her neck, trying to see what he was grabbing, even if she already had a pretty good idea. “I’m not telling you what to do,” she countered, still desperately trying to push her legs together. “I’m just _suggesting_ that you put your cock inside me as soon as possible.”

He rolled his eyes, returning with a familiar black ball gag in one hand and a bright pink bouncy ball in the other. “Open up.”

Obediently, she opened her mouth, letting him slip the ball inside and tipping her head forward so that he could clip it in place. Whining into the rubber, she gave him an annoyed look, to which he responded with a grin.

“That’s better.” He pressed the pink ball into one of her hands, making sure she had a grip on it. “Drop it, and I stop,” he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly. Tenderly, he ran his hand through her hair, adjusting it around the thick leather straps of the gag so that it wasn’t in her eyes. “Even if you just need me to check in,” he reminded her.

Holding his gaze, she nodded. She also tried to say okay, but the word was muffled by the gag, making her huff with annoyance.

Malachai smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. “Good.” He took a breath, sitting up as his expression shifted. “Now, you’re going to be a good girl for me, right, Cor?” He tickled her ribs, and she moaned as she nodded, tugging at her bindings.

Malachai was getting close now. His cock was almost throbbing against her leg, and his resolve had to break eventually. He sat back on his knees, taking his cock in his hand as he looked down at her. Drinking her in with his dark gaze, he moaned with each stroke of his cock. “Fuck, baby, you look so damn good right now. So perfect all spread out, begging for me to touch you.”

She almost sobbed as he cupped her core, circling a finger infuriatingly slowly around her entrance. Even through the gag, Malachai recognized the sound of her begging him for more.

“Before we do that, though—” He tugged the clamps one more time, moaning as Cordelia’s body arched into him. Both her hands were squeezed into tight fists, and her toes curled into the bed. He licked his lips as he gently removed the clamps.

The pain of taking the clamps off was almost worse than putting them on, and Cordelia felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as he tossed the clamps aside. Then, Malachai’s mouth was on her nipple, soothing the pain with light circles of his tongue. As he moved to the other one, he plunged a finger inside her, and she nearly came right there. She screamed into the gag—the coil in her stomach felt ready to snap. She was so close, and she didn’t even care about trying to hold back anymore.

Before she had any time to catch her breath, though, she felt her ankles being freed, her legs being tossed over Malachai’s shoulders. He threw her like a rag doll, yanking her hips into position in front of his cock. With one hand, he squeezed her ass, his fingertips digging hard into the soft flesh. With the other, he dragged the head of his cock up and down her slit, moaning as she writhed and whimpered.

“Ready to take my cock, baby?” he breathed, lining up with her entrance. Without waiting for a response, he slid in, bottoming out in one smooth motion. “Oh _fuck,_” he shouted, his eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, your pussy is perfect.”

Cordelia went limp in his grip, an orgasm shooting through her the second he filled her. She clenched around him, nearly screaming into the gag as the orgasm overtook her in all-consuming waves. He started thrusting, and she just kept coming, her entire body engulfed in pleasure.

“That’s it,” he grunted, picking up a relentless pace. “Come on my cock, baby. Take it all like a good girl.” Gripping her hips, he pounded into her, all but losing his self-control as he chased his orgasm. He didn’t give her a second to breathe, his pace picking up as her orgasm started to fade.

Her eyes drifted shut, overcome with sensation as he fucked her. She clenched the ball tightly in her hand, already feeling another orgasm start to build.

Malachai sensed the shift, smirking between moans. “Am I going to make you come a second time? You liked being filled with cock, don’t you?”

His words were like lightning bolts, shooting through her core and urging her toward another climax. “Fuck, babe,” he grunted, his hips slamming into her sore ass. “I’m not coming until you do. Come for me one more time, baby. Be a good girl and come for me again.”

Her second orgasm hit even harder than the first, her body only held in place because of the cuffs and Malachai’s strong grip. It was enough to set Malachai over the edge, though. His thrusts got more ragged, his moans getting louder as he stilled inside her. Slowly, he thrust a few more times before pulling out. Then, taking a deep breath, he collected himself immediately, crawling up the bed to undo the restraints.

First, he gently lifted Cordelia’s head, removing the gag with painstaking slowness. With her eyes still shut, she closed her mouth, moving her jaw around to stretch it.

“Okay?” he asked, still winded from his orgasm.

“Mhm.” She nodded sleepily, reaching up to massage her jaw gently with her hand.

Malachai took off the cuffs next, making sure to support her weight as he released her wrists. Gently, he lowered her back to the bed, scanning her body for any signs of something out of the ordinary. “How’re you feeling?” he asked, his heart rate finally starting to slow.

“Tired, but good,” she replied, finally dragging open her eyes as she pulled her arms close to her body.

Malachai nodded, pressing a quick kiss into her forehead before climbing off the bed.

Breathing slowly, Cordelia attempted to take inventory of what she was feeling. Everything was still blurry, though, her heart still racing and her breath short. She was definitely sore, and she could feel the cum dripping down her thighs, but other than that, nothing was standing out.

Then, Malachai was back, murmuring apologies as he carefully ran the warm washcloth up her thighs. Cordelia winced as he reached her sensitive folds, but he kept going, taking her hand reassuringly in his. “Anywhere else?” he asked, already massaging small circles into the tense muscles of her thighs.

“No,” she breathed. She managed to get a good look at him, smiling softly. Malachai’s hair was a wreck, his chest covered with a thin sheen of sweat. She knew she looked worse, though, the stinging sensation of new bruises tingling all over her body.

Malachai smiled back, tossing the washcloth in the hamper before sliding into place next to her. He pulled her into him, his gut twisting anxiously. It had been so long since he’d been that rough, and all he could think about was how small she was—how strong he was. “Talk to me, Cor,” he whispered, brushing her hair off her sweaty face. “Tell me how you’re feeling.”

Stretching, she turned around to face him, leaning in close for a lazy kiss. “I feel the best I have in ages, Malachai.” Sure, she would be feeling this one for days, but it had been absolutely perfect.

“Okay,” he breathed, pulling her body tight against his. He sighed as she seemed to melt into him, her body curling into his. For a moment, they just rested there, both listening to the sound of the other’s breathing, feeling the beats of each other’s hearts. “I love you, Cordelia,” he finally said, the words cheap and flimsy compared to what he was feeling. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Malachai.” She pressed a soft kiss into his chest, nestling her head into the crook of his shoulder. Cordelia felt her breath start to steady as she breathed in Malachai’s familiar scent. She wrapped her arm around his waist, the closeness relaxing her. 

Malachai pulled the blankets over them, allowing Cordelia to settle in more comfortably. She rolled back over, curling into him so that the lengths of their bodies were pressed together. Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it out of his face with an amused smile. “Don’t worry about getting up tomorrow, love,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder. “I’ll wake you up with breakfast.”

“How about you wake me up before breakfast so I can shower?” she asked with a yawn, adjusting her pillow. “Or, better yet, so you can help me shower.” Malachai could practically hear her smirk. “You know, since you did this to me.”

He pressed a kiss into the back of her neck, unable to control his smile. “Sounds like a plan, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If you liked this, be sure to let me know and check out my other works!


End file.
